Beatrice Thay nee James
Beatrice Thay nee James is a bakery shop owner who once worked in the CID and President's Residence on Earth. Having started up her own business through a passion for cooking, she has managed to overcome several personal obstacles to find her dream job and dream husband. Background Information Beatrice's parents met soon after he had finished medical school. William is a plastic surgeon and Mildred worked for him in his office. They soon had an attraction for one another and married some time later. They are both very bubbly and nice people, still believing in the good ol' Southern Hospitality, something they taught their only daughter Beatrice. Even though William works in making women 'beautiful' all the time - and has even worked on his own wife at her request - he has never tried to convince Beatrice to go under his knife to help her with her undesired weight. He believes that women can choose to be and look however they want and if Beatrice is happy being a bigger girl, then he is okay with that as well. Mildred doesn't tell her daughter to try to lose weight either - the only thing she wished for her daughter is for her to find a nice guy who will like her for her and eventually get grandchildren. They reside in Houston, TX. Current Spouse(s) Abbott Thay Beatrice met Abbott when she agreed to take part in a conjugal visit program at the hospital where Abbott was being rehabilitated. Seeing him on Tuesdays, ever other week, she started to fall for him. After Abbott was trusted to leave the hospital for a few days in the week when his progress started getting better, they started to also see each other, as friends, outside of the hospital until in September, 2406 he implied they could be more if she waited for him to be complete cleared to leave his program. She knew little of his past but was warned by Abbott's former in-laws to be wary; however, being rather starved for male companionship, she decided to give Abbott a chance. Eventually and after Abbott became stable enough to leave the hospital, he felt he wanted to become more serious with Beatrice and he revealed his past with the Syndicate and the true reason why he was in the mental institution. It was definitely a shock for Beatrice, her true concern not being for her or even his mental instability before the operation, but rather his past involvement with the Syndicate and how that may catch up to him later on - she loves him and some day wants to have a family, so that was important to her. Abbott assured her the Syndicate was living him alone and she didn't have to worry about that. They are currently living together and married. Education and Career Beatrice has a Masters Degree in Business Administration, but having always been a shy person with low self esteeem because of her weight issues, Beatrice chooses to stay in the background and mostly do support work - usually secretarial. She used to work for a private nanite research company until mid 2406 when she saw the opportunity to get a better position when Star Fleet opened a position in their Criminal Investigations Division. She now works as a civilian secretary in the Starfleet CID, which is part of internal affairs, as the Office Manager, in charge to supervise all other secretaries in the department. Her boss is Kalal Elbrunne II and a co-worker is Delaney Norad. 2 Beatrice Thay nee James Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2378 Category:All Characters